This invention relates to polymeric compositions derived from the transamidation of poly-2-oxazoline with carboxylic acids. Optionally, anhydrides or salts of carboxylic acids can be employed as substitutes or in conjunction with the carboxylic acids. These compositions have an affinity for polar materials and, therefore, are useful in areas requiring this characteristic.
The strong tendency of the subject polymeric compositions to absorb or bind polar materials means they can be compounded with normally nonwettable polymers to make them water wettable. Further, the subject polymers can be made insoluble by crosslinking and, therefore, can be employed as an absorbent for polar materials.